


Acceptance

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Felching, Force Bond (Star Wars), General Leia Organa, Kissing, No Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Snakes, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, a very sleepy stormtrooper, biochemical weapons, bisexual rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: Rey's been ignoring her feelings for Kylo since they got to know one another through the bond, but seeing him have sex with another woman makes it impossible.A mission on Onderon gives the perfect cover for her to meet him planetside... what happens next?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 104
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Acceptance

At the start, he loves the way they aren't her. They're eager, willing. The opposite of scornful. This one grasped his fingers and put them in her mouth. Licked his palm, rubbed his thumb all the way around her tongue, rough tastebuds to soft underside and back again. The scavenger had barely looked at his hand long enough to refuse it, but this lithe pleasure-girl is almost eating it, with long sniffs and deep sucking. 

They want him just like this, even if he's gone too long without washing his hair again. The echo of the thought that she doesn't want him always drives him to take his cock out, because that is every girl’s cue to show him how much they do. Most of them sink to their knees then, but the one he liked the most dove her fingers into his pubic hair, gripped the base, and kissed his mouth. Arched her back to push her tits up against his body. He wondered for a moment if she was Force-sensitive, if she could sense that he needed to be wrapped in her. Accepted. 

By the end, he always hates that they aren't her. Their pussies are soft, they're too passive. He knows she’s strong all over, even in her cunt. She’d grip him as if fucking was combat, as if the killing blow was hers to give. She'd climax around his cock like a whirlpool that could drown a whale. She wouldn't let him cum anywhere he wanted, she’d tell him where to put it, out loud. If he grabbed her by the hair she would find a place to bite him until he let go. As long as he kept advancing, she would push back, matching his relentlessness. He wouldn't have to stop on his own, because she would exhaust him. 

He leaves them wet, wrung out, sometimes wheezing and spanked. The infuriating memories of their trembling, submissive, watery orgasms make him want to destroy, so he goes to the sparring mats after and works so hard that he rips his clothes. In the fresher, he uses both hands to squeeze his shaft and balls until he pelts the tile with his meagre second or third load, thinking about her licking and spitting on them but refusing to suck. About her sitting over his face and holding her pussy lips open and pleasing herself inches away from his tongue, pinning him down with the Force so he can only watch and smell her. “You have to learn this first,” she tells him, in his dream. “Look at how I rub my clit.” The fantasy of her kneeling and open to him only stokes him if she’s also defiant. It’s the first way he ever wanted her. It’s the only way he wants her. The giving that comes with a dare to take. 

This girl, the one who is kissing the palm of his hand now that she’s sucked three fingers into pruning, is unlocked like a crate full of gems he could loot by handfuls. Her eyes are the blue of holonet glow. He’s already starting to loathe her eyes for not being Rey's, so as a distraction he pries her garments off until she's utterly naked next to his clothed body. Sand-coloured skin, a graceful dune.

“Get on the bed,” he tells her, because he wants her to stop touching him, he can’t stand her too-clever whorish hands and mouth. She does it, carefree and unhurried, like a gust of wind. She lies down for him on her side and pets one hand up and down her ribs while he strips, and the scent of his sheets envelops her. He takes everything off himself, drapes it on the nearby chair, because he only wants to share the act of frantic mutual undressing with one person and she isn't here.

Until he’s naked and kneeling and lifting the girl’s knee as if it’s a broadleaf to reveal the pink wet fruit of her pussy, framed with sparse curls that match the glossy ink of her hair, and then with a long-missed swirl of energy in the Force that links their consciousness, Rey appears at last. Just beside the bed, to his right.

They’re both staring at her pussy. She’s letting Kylo position her legs, bent and spread. He licks one finger and traces her labia with it, lazy and soft. As if it’s just the two of them, and no one else matters at all. 

“She’s pretty,” Rey murmurs. Kylo hears something in her voice, idly wonders if she would take pleasure in fucking both of them together, is reminded that subterfuge is impossible on the bridge of the Cosmic Force when Rey says simply, “I would.” 

He smiles, presses his thumb on her vulnerable clit, moves it in a slow, deliberate circle. 

“Want this?” Kylo asks. 

“Yes,” The naked girl on the bed breathes, as if the question was for her. Her hands are crawling over her breasts and she’s lightly scraping her nipples with perfect half-moon nails. Her hips make the smallest rocking motion in time with the catching stutter of her breath. 

His gaze is only for the flicker of Rey’s tongue on her bottom lip. He doesn’t stop looking even when he leans forward and sucks on the inside of his own mouth, trickles out saliva that creeps through the air and drops to seep down the pleasure-girl’s vulva. His fingers pet it onto her while she gives a shuddering sigh. Rey is finally staring at her face, and Kylo wishes she would open her eyes so that Rey can see how unlike hers they are. How electric and how blue. 

“Need to taste you,” Kylo says in a low voice. “Get you wet.” She spreads her legs wider and whines without a real word. Her navel pulls to an oval with the arch of her back. Willingness unravels in the room like a ribbon from a tumbling spool, wrapping around Kylo and Rey.

Rey is relaxing her body and her face and he can tell she is trying to meditate her way into leaving, but even though she tries all the way through him bending down and using precise licks to turn the luscious cunt he bought into a swollen pink fountain of nectar, he lifts his mouth away and she is still there. His girl is gasping and flushed, and both of their eyes are closed, so he quickly wipes his face with his fingers and reaches out to press them to Rey’s lips.

Actually feeling her is a shock for both of them. Kylo is stunned that he’s painting her lips with another woman’s pussy. His brushing fingertips pause, and she opens to lick them, not languorous and sultry, but defiant, sharp. He yanks his hand away from the threat of her teeth. 

“She tastes as good as she looks,” Rey whispers, “Congratulations.” Then she turns her back to them. Determined to wait to be pulled from him again, back to solitude and quiet and the smell of rain. 

“All fours,” Kylo orders. “Put your head down,” Doing it like this, he can make sure she’ll hear. After the rustling on the bed, Rey listens to the small wet sounds of Kylo’s fingertips peeling slippery labia open. It’s not her ears straining, that’s someone else. She listens to him give a sighing huff while he mounts the girl, and pretends it isn’t her cunt aching for him. They’re both beautiful, with Djarik-board bodies, patches of primal dark hair on luminous skin. Watching them fuck would make anyone wet. 

He leans back a little to lead with his hips because it gives a good slap on the girl’s ass, and her cries follow, _Ah, ah, ah, ah._ Kylo spanks her with a cupped hand, making them louder than they are hard. She doesn’t moan or melt at that but she doesn’t protest, either. When the slapping doesn’t get Rey to turn around, he makes it quiet. He pushes all the way up, presses against the girl’s back, and reaches down to maraud her with his fingers. 

“Touch your clit, come on me,” He says, holding her open, spread so her bud is exposed and taut. When she moves his cock slips out a little and he hunches it back in firmly and she gulps air. Her hand skims his and she presses two fingers on her clit, makes quick circles and wet sounds. Rey first turns her shoulders, then her head, curious about the pleasure that isn’t just his, surprised that he isn’t just pounding her. The girl’s hungry eagerness spills out of her, into the Force, and over them like wine on a cascade of stacked cups, and once Rey’s had a taste she suddenly doesn’t want to stop, anymore.

“Ahhh, you feel good inside,” the girl says in a voice that's one desperate register above flattery, and Rey spikes with envy. She shoves it down and tells herself that Kylo didn't feel it, or know what it was if he did.

After one second of hesitation she and Kylo both press the girl’s cheek to the bed, hold her pinned between the shoulders, push down over her round-ridged spine without using their hands and they savor her quiet gasps and the moans from her throat. 

“You’re going to do it,” Kylo promises, talking to all of them. “You want this.” She clenches so hard it’s almost like fucking his own punishing fist, while Rey gets on her knees to feel the panting breath on her face, yearning for this orgasm almost as much as the pleasure-girl is. Wanting to take a piece of it as a witness. She wishes she could kiss the knuckles that tense in the sheets. 

“Wait, wait, fuck me some more, wanna feel you,” the girl begs them. Kylo pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside and rubs at her shallowly, so all they feel is the rim of the hole he is breaching. Her moaning climbs louder and Rey’s pussy is so needy in her basics that she sinks her knees open and touches it hastily, playing with her slippery swollen labia and her hard little clit.

“Gonna come, gonna come,” The girl is whining with her eyes and her toes clenched and then she does, shuddering off of Kylo’s cunt-slick length, landing on her stomach with a short, mattress-eaten scream. She stills and sighs, but the air around Kylo is frenetic. He presses one hand to her ass and loves the way it sinks in a little, making the flesh bulge between his fingers. The other works his cock fast and hard, and Rey rises and imagines him fucking her like that, not in the thoughtful withholding way she just witnessed, but brutal and desperate. Slamming breath out of her, from her cunt up. In Rey’s dream she is gasping underneath him with her legs open and a river of cunt juice is slicking her ass, and he’s already filled her with one load, frothing and fucking it messily into her and out of her while they kiss, pulling on each other’s hair. 

_You’re going to do it,_ he’d said. 

_You want this._

Rey offers her salty-wet fingers for his mouth, and as soon as he tastes it for real, he growls with the relief of uncoiling tension from his balls and paints the pleasure-girl’s ass with cum. His tongue slides over Rey’s fingers and he sucks them with a swirl. Some of his semen drips lazily down the girl’s hip when she lifts her body to bring her hand out from underneath, and he sees Rey’s eyes lingering, and dares to hope.

“Do you do that often?” Rey asks him in the fresher, where she followed him unseen. She can smell the steam but it's not dampening her skin or hair. He pulls lathered hands away from his face to look at her. 

“Not enough to forget you,” He says before he realises that it's too truthful a thing to say to an opponent. 

When he’s rinsed and ready to look up again, she isn’t there. 

The Supreme Leader is cleaning his lightsaber hilt, swabbing the grooves and clearing dust and ash that used to be alive from around the connecting wire when he is shoved through space that contracts deafeningly and expands into sunlit quiet. She is covered with sweat, filthy, gripping her staff in one hand. He can hear the twee beeping of that ridiculous orange and white droid, close by, but out of sight. 

“You keep coming back,” Rey murmurs. She's looking at him, or past him, and her chest is heaving from whatever made her so shiny with sweat. 

“I like seeing you,” Kylo says simply. “I hope it never stops.” The light on her is powerful from the height of the day but soft from the filter of the canopy above. Dark powdery soil on her upper arm smears a contour on her bicep. He wants to nose aside the tendril of hair near Rey’s ear and mouth at the cord on her neck. It would be worth getting that close to her saber. Whether she let him live or made him die, he’d regret nothing. “You're beautiful.” 

Rey spends two days by herself, wondering over why he’d say that to her. On the second night she fucks herself to the thought of him kissing every knob of her spine while his cock juts inside her, comes so hard that she can't move, and falls asleep with her hand still in her basics. 

It’s a corridor that curves, Rey remembers from the Supremacy. Inside, the escape shuttle is spacious, white that gleams through the toasted sugar sand spreading on the floor. It’s undulating wickedly. Something is hiding there. All Rey has to do is press the panel, the door will close and she will be safe. Movement and hissing on the floor, the long lines of sand are snakes, and their eyes gleam blacker than the void outside the shuttle’s cockpit. The floor is hard when Rey trips over the writhing bodies, it hurts when she hits it, and the red button on the flight controls is flashing and she really needs to push it, that’s her launch to freedom. 

Then the tangle on her legs isn’t snakes anymore, it’s the arms and hands of her parents. They’re twisting and pushing, friction burns and wrenching on her ankles, and it hurts. The pain and the shoving pinch her body through the doorway, back to the dock, where the air is cold and smells like nothing. As the door slides shut, Rey watches her mother slam her hand on the button to send them away, while her father rubs his arms as if he was the one who was injured by evicting her. The snakes on the floor dissolve into sand, the viewport only shows the faintest reflection of her face. The shuttle pulls itself away, launching far, and even though Rey is standing at the edge, open to Space, she does not choke or freeze or float away. Ben is there, and it isn’t the starfield blackness spread before her, it’s his cloak. What she thought was a planet in the distance was his pale face, and he is radiating warmth. Rey steps toward him, and when he gathers up the sides of his cloak with both hands and flings it inward, she lets it enfold and cover her in quiet, peaceful dark. 

Her arm is tingling and stiff from sleeping on it when Rey wakes up; she needs to move carefully or the pins and needles are overwhelming. A low hissing sound in the corner makes her chest thump, sudden and hard, but it’s only a cooling vent on powered-down BB-8. He had spent the evening playing a holodoc for her about the sundry wildlife of Naboo, and when the sun disappeared and pulled her dusky veil of pink sky behind her, she’d petted his antenna and switched him into sleep. The sky is blushing again with the sun’s return and it is almost time to clean her face and hands and eat, but all Rey wants is to lie back down among the softness and try to name all of the things Ben’s cloak smelled like, in her dream. 

“Let’s try this,” she says softly to the grey walls and the dawning day, and closes her eyes. Rey feels strong, and it’s easy to touch the Force on the mornings after the vivid dreams. Her consciousness swims through itself, a slip of protein in a cell, until she senses it - a hollow note, a half-bright node, the hungry and incomplete thread. The gentlest touch to it, and she feels Ben leap to life, seeking her, somehow knowing she’s there.

“Rey?” His eyes are wide and his mouth and hand are sharing some fruit, juice-bright and fragrant and orange. The shirt he is wearing is soft and wide-necked for once. His hair, a dark thorny swirl of disarray. 

“Did you…. Do you… want me?” The question posed by her dream, stumbles in her throat like someone limping up a corridor.

“More than every planet,” he says factually, as if she had asked what day it is. Bites more fruit from between the branches of his fingers.

“Because I’m strong in the Force.”

“I don’t need that from you,” Kylo reminds her.

 _“Supreme Leader,_ ” crackles the comm near his caf mug, “ _We’re above Onderon’s atmo. Your transport will be ready to leave in one hour, please prepare to receive your xenoimmunity shot.”_

When the syringe-wielding medidroid zips too close to Rey’s arm on its trajectory to Kylo’s, it breaks her concentration and she snaps back to her narrow, sunlit bunker bed. 

She rises, and resolves to be the person her friends know, for now. It must work, because when Finn sees her standing at the other side of the command centre during the morning briefing, he smiles, and Rey smiles back with a tiny blinking wave of her fingers before settling her focus on Poe’s voice.

“... handful of First Order ships, one Star Destroyer and two light cruisers, are in orbit above Onderon. Multiple transport shuttles have brought troops to the surface, most active in an area about twenty-seven klicks north of Iziz.”

“That’s a small force, efficient and mobile planetside, but also well-equipped for an extended stay,” General Organa explains. This is how it’s been most days: Poe relays the information and the General interprets it. “ The First Order has control of Onderon politically so there is no reason for an occupation. This is a search party. They are likely looking for weapons technology from the era of the Clone Wars, when Sanjay Rash was clinging to power. He was developing tactics to thwart the rebel insurgency that rose against him when he deposed the king. There have been rumours of prototypical biological weapons developed in Onderon labs for years, but the jungle conceals much there. Rash likely exploited it to bury his covert operations. If the First Order acquires the work of Rash’s lab, the consequences could be dire.”

The greenish displays from the briefing console cast hypnotic light on the half-moon comb in the General’s hair, and Rey doesn’t bother to volunteer for the recon because she is going planetside anyway, and she won’t do anything they’re planning on, while she’s there. 

The choking wet jungle covers lethal insects and clever foragers and predatory reptilian things, but it can’t hide his Force signature from her. They’ve concealed the pod installation with lichened trunks, vines, an optical illusion of trees that list against one another with virulent trailing moss between. It’s easier to cool than a tent, water-resistant. The stormtrooper at the door is the most weak-minded one she’s ever influenced. When his own volition tells him to take a nap, he curls up on his side and tries to put his thumb in his mouth without taking off his helmet, until he fades from wakefulness completely and Rey skips over his armoured legs to enter the pod. 

His body is looming over the desk with its rows of moss-tinted vials and three datapads, which he alternates scrolling with one bare hand. He looks twice at the two white-glossed feet resting near the front window of the pod, then draws the curtains without touching them. 

“Have you forgotten me yet?” Rey asks him. It’s supposed to sound mocking and sharp, but there is one bleeding edge, the memory of desperation from her dream. 

“Do you want to watch me try again?” He glances at her then looks back down at the reports, orange text on black. Kylo’s lips slip across one another as if he’s murdering a smile.

“Try me instead,” she says, clear-eyed and open. Then she repairs the world by holding out her own hand, so that it is his to take. 

Her breath and her tongue push into his mouth, eager and sweet, sweeter than he deserves. She pulls back and presses her lips to his again and again for smacking kisses, then brushes them gently, then uses her tongue once more. As if she needs every kind of kiss from him, as if he’s the only one who can show her. One by one by two by one, pieces of their clothing drop to the floor, holding the warmth of their bodies, and they leave them where they fall.

“This…. This is...” he says softly while his hands ghost up her ribs to skim her newly-bared breasts, her nipples tightening at the eddy of cool air that closely follows his fleeting, heated touch.

“It’s what?” her voice goes high because her heart is falling low. _Wrong_ , she waits for him to say. _Going to hurt us. Over before it’s begun._

“Unbel- unbelievable,” He swallow-stutters just before clasping her back with both hands and licking one nipple, then the other. Rey looks down at Kylo’s head and sees the whorls of his dark hair on his scalp, lets out a little “Ah!” when he scrapes with teeth. 

"I can _feel_ you,” he whispers against her heartbeat. 

“Feel me here,” Rey tells him dryly, grasps his arm and slides her grip to his wrist, then puts his bare hand on her belly, and slips it under the waistband of her leggings and basics all at once. She feels furry and warm and a little damp, and Kylo runs his fingertips in a soothing circle through her curls. 

“Talk to me. Tell me you like it,” Rey whispers.

“It's everything, you're everything,” Kylo’s voice is intense, he’s bending down so he can reach further under, and Rey gasps as he slicks his hand through her pussy, two fingers running flat from her opening up to her clit. She clings to his shoulder with both hands and pants against his chest. “Now,” he says softly. “ _You_ tell me.” Suddenly he’s not exploring any more, he’s pressing on her clit and circling and the heat from his breath is only on her neck but it feels like it's all over. 

“I’m never alone with my thoughts anymore,” It comes out low and true, from her trembling belly. “I see you, and her, and I want it. For me.”

The last time Rey was in her bunk she was touching herself like this, trying to picture the honey blonde comms officer whose nipples had shown through her shirt in a rainstorm. The way she’d be all golden in her basics and hot to the touch, shining where Rey licked a crown of slippery pearls over her clit. 

She’d gotten so close but only come when she let herself think about his hands.

When her hips shift it slips his touch to her hole, and she moans so that he’ll know to keep going. He fucks his thick finger into her and puts his open mouth against her neck and Rey leans into his teeth, like a dare. She’s wet enough for two fingers but he only uses one, and by the way she squirms he guesses she wants more and harder and is riding an ache, but for now, this is all she gets. His index finger sliding inside her, feeling, touching everything, while he almost-bites her throat. 

Kylo pulls back and licks his lips so that he can speak, slowly drawing out of her with a curving stroke. “Again. Say it again,” and he takes her wrist, coaxing her to the floor along with him. This time, they’re both going to believe it. At the same time. 

“I want it,” she tells him, crowding against his body on the floor, reaching for his trousers so that she can defeat them, and touch his cock. “More than every planet.” 

She wraps her hand around his erection, loving the startling heat against her palm. His foreskin rolls up over his cockhead easily as Rey gives a long, slow tug, and when she pushes it back down, the precum is gone. Kylo sucks his breath in shakily and lets it all out in one. His hands keep floating up to lightly brush her hair, then lowering again to his thighs. 

“Touch me,” Rey whispers to him. “It’s all right.”

Kylo’s arms wrap around her, his hands slide down her back and into her leggings. He cups her ass with strong, splayed-out pressure. She keeps almost-kissing him, brushing her parted lips against his, blowing fleeting breaths on to the corner of his mouth, the featherlight skim of her tongue where his mouth opens. Her hand on his cock is lazy, slow and slack, but _there_. Dipping his head and nuzzling her neck, Kylo breathes her in deeply with his nose wedged above her ear. 

“When I brought you to Snoke,” He tells her, “I could smell your hair. You still smell like that. Like clean planetside water. I thought about it so many times.”

She moves her head so that she can nudge his face and kiss him for real, and every star she’s ever seen striping into a hyperspace blur is floating behind her eyes. The stroke of his tongue on hers is the only thing left to remind Rey that she is a body, and not just vibrant cosmic dust. 

It’s dizzying, lying on the floor, reaching for each other. Open-mouthed kisses that come with frantic, hard panting, that break into wet melting teases and quiet moans. Kylo’s hands paint warm strokes from her breasts to her sides, then they wrench at her leggings and Rey has never wanted to be naked so badly in her life. The thought of showing him her pussy makes her eagerly wet and she moves to help him, they stretch and pull together until only her arm wraps are on. 

When she was watching Kylo and that other girl, he never had this look on his face. When they were apart and wrapped in their cocoons of yearning, nothing was so open and obvious to them, but now it’s all dissolving away. Doubt consumed by certainty, until it’s meaningless ash.

“Did you want them to be me?” she asks. Breathing in the ghost of leather and burning that hovers among his hair. 

“Not every minute. They had their own beauty. At the end, always.”

Rey hums and sighs and opens her legs for him so he can look at her, flushed and drooling. She spreads her labia and turns her head. She wants him to admire her cunt instead of her face. His fingers meet hers, pinning her open with one hand while he uses the other to caress her vulva. Slippery translucent honey gathers on Kylo's fingertips as she trembles and aches beneath his fascinated touch. 

“Let me fuck you,” He says, kneeling closer, biting his bottom lip.

Rey sighs “Yes, please, yes,” while Kylo's body leans down over hers, blotting out the meagre light that was coming into the pod. It’s turning the indigo of dusk in the jungle, and now the only thing Rey can see is Kylo, like in her dream, but instead of just his luminous face there is his chest too, and his moon-pale hips while he shoves away his trousers. His cock is almost completely erect, velvety foreskin neatly hemming the swollen head. She feels a warm drip of precum on her thigh and goes to rub it into her skin in circles, but Kylo catches her hand and nudges it between her legs again. 

“You're going to feel me fucking you from the outside, too.” He tells her, and Rey cooperates and spreads her pussy with two fingers. 

Kylo is enamoured by her short, shaky exhale, by her thick swallow. Seeing her like this, open and willing to take him, carries him beyond his dreams and into disbelief.

He grasps his cock and nuzzles the head against the mouth of her cunt, then pushes, and the blood-heat of it coaxes another gasp from her. He’s so _alive_ against her, flesh on flesh. Undeniable and unrelenting. Rey thinks of squeezing her fingers together again and testing his hardness while he sinks into her, but as her vulva caves around Kylo’s incursion, it happens anyway. The contrast of her cool hand and her torrid wet hole makes him shudder just before he’s all the way in, and the movement reams and churns her inner walls so they fit together, perfect and snug.

The sleeping trooper stirs, rolling to his other side, and chunks of moonlight fall over him, through the viewing window in the door, to paint the soles of Rey’s feet silvery-blue. 

Kylo pulls out in a slow drag, trying to feel every fold of her, his mind gripping each moment as if he could keep it from meeting the next one. Being inside her is better than everything. Ploughing with long unhurried strokes, he learns Rey’s soft noises of pleasure like the words of a song. Placing his ear next to her lips he listens to the burble while saliva pools on her tongue and she works her mouth and swallows it. His promise is coming true, she is feeling him fuck her between her fingers and between her hips, and everything is open and wet like petals pried apart by hard rain. The next thrust is longer, he keeps pressing up to her when he is all the way inside, and then he relaxes and pauses and pulls all the way out. Kylo’s hand grips her fingers and he shoves them in, makes her fuck herself with them. 

“Feel how I molded you,” He whispers urgently. “Now, on the inside, you’re shaped like my cock.” His breaths are shallow and his upper chest heaves.

Rey lets out a sharp moan and rotates her wrist to twist her fingers inside, and she can feel that he’s right. He’s bigger than anyone she’s had before. She wants everything from him; wants to come on his cock. If she doesn’t feel him thump out a surge of hot cum deep in the clutch of her pussy, she thinks the yearning in her belly will make her sick. 

“Ride me until you come.” She tells him. “Then fuck it all up into me so it never runs out .”

“Gods, Rey,” Kylo says while they move together, his slippery, fat head kissing at her labia before they both take it in hand and nestle it in her again. 

“Do the others say things like that?” She teases, flicking at his top lip with her tongue. Kylo’s thick length plunders her again and again. 

“Sometimes. If I - unngh - ask them to.”

“I mean it.” Rey’s fingers alight on his shoulder, give gentle scraping circles. He can smell her pussy. “Can you stay hard? Try.” 

She’s too lucid for him; he wants her teary-eyed and desperate. Putting his weight on one elbow, Kylo reaches between them with his dominant hand and wets his thumb by swiping it on her folds, then presses it up against her clit, rubbing in a relentless swirl. 

“So good, so good,” She rambles, closing her eyes, pulling her thighs up to her chest. His touch is perfect, as if he’d been watching and learning every time she showed someone else how to stroke her, in the shadow of the foot of her AT-AT or bent over the water-trough behind the cantina or against a wax-leafed tree or in her bunk. She pulls at the backs of her knees, then brushes her nipples until they’re too hard to touch anymore, then holds her knees up again. 

“You come first, Rey,” He growls, and her name in his mouth and the stuffing of her hungry cunt and the unending spiral of pleasure unraveling from her under his thumb slams her into an orgasm that clenches her teeth and squirms her ass on the floor. It’s short but so strong, making her legs kick, and the ripple inside pulls a huff out of Kylo. 

With a rasping “Oh, fuck,” he pumps his semen inside Rey, groaning as if she’s burning him. It’s tempting to go still and soften while he kisses her for hours, but that isn’t what she wants. He pulls out quickly, telling her “On your knees,” and when she complies, looking at her flawless ass, her vulva swollen and blooming from the way he fucked her, keeps him hard.

He smears the head of his cock through the dribble of cum that gravity is pulling out of Rey, coating the pink helmet and pushing it back in. He can feel the difference in the slide when he lazily pulls back. 

“I love your wrecked pussy,” he murmurs, unable to stop staring at the pinkness of the rim stretching on his length. Rey’s asshole, shining from her runoff and her sweat, clenches and she moans from deep in her throat, settling her cheek on the floor. 

“Force, yes, fuck me through it,” she begs. He tries to reach under her, but she flicks his hand away. “No,” she gasps. “Just use me,”

The fantasies he had of her just using him are twisted around, and it makes Kylo’s chest clench. It’s so arousing that his balls ache pleasantly. She’ll never stop giving him the unexpected, will she? Oh, how he loves her for that. 

Kylo holds her hips so hard that she can take the weight off her knees, and thrusts punishingly. Her sounds are high-pitched and sharp. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, palming her ass cheek, squeezing its perfect skin.

“Yeah, but it’s good, it hurts good,” Rey whines.

He fucks her like a mating animal until he fills her again, making them both cry out, and then holds her thighs with both arms so she can’t run away while he sucks her clit and soothes her used folds with the flat of his tongue. When Rey comes again on his face, pushing an ooze of her mess and his into Kylo’s mouth, he savours it, the straining splay of her fingers on the floor. Her breaths that fill the room like the crashing of waves. Rising up into the air, from the space behind her heart.

Watching her get dressed is a gift. The swing of her hair over one shoulder while she hops with one foot in her leggings, the way her spine ripples between her shoulders while she puts her top on. He wants to give her his cloak to take with her, but it would be impossible to explain. 

When she says; “Ben”, trying to hook his attention with that lilt in her voice, he knows what is coming. Kylo takes one of the greenish vials from the desk in his hand, and rotates it in his palm, the way his saber spun at his knees in the throne room. 

“I’m not coming back with you,” he says, looking at the floor. The spot where she’d given herself to take what she wanted. Had it cost her anything? It would, now. The smell of her comes close and Rey nudges fingers up onto his wrist. She’s so warm and all of his strength needs to pour into his refusal, so he doesn’t waste any by lying. “I can’t see her. I can’t.” The truth. 

“... Yet. Just not yet.” Rey says, with soft encouragement. With hope. He lets her keep the hope this time, along with the vial of liquid that contains the colour of the jungle. Smashing either one might kill them.

“Use it to make an antidote,” Kylo tells her. “She’ll know who to ask.”

When she kisses him, one fist full of virulent toxin and the other one full of his fingers, her tongue roams over his, leisurely and sweet. He imagines that he isn’t exiled forever, homeless except for a war ship, entombed with a holocron that plays every regret in a loop that feeds loathing and fear.

But the kiss ends, and so does Rey’s touch, her presence disappearing with the closing of a door. Kylo is simply alone, again. And then, as always, he accepts it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing betas, [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer/works) and [Love_andbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance/works). Love you both!


End file.
